disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ducky and Bunny
Ducky and Bunny are supporting characters in the 2019 Disney•Pixar animated film, Toy Story 4. They are a pair of carnival toys that have longed to have a kid to call their owner. Background In the film, Buzz Lightyear is trying to find Woody in a crowded carnival, where he is found by a carnival game runner and tacked up on the top prize spot at a spaceship shooting game. This is where he meets Ducky and Bunny, two carnival prizes who are eager to be won. But when their plans are unintentionally interrupted by Buzz, who took their prized place, they find themselves on an unexpected adventure with a group of toys who have no idea what it feels like to be tacked to a prize wall, not being loved by a kid yet. "Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele, who voice Ducky and Bunny, are two of the most brilliant minds I've ever seen," said director Josh Cooley. "Of course, they are effortlessly funny, which would be enough. But they are incredible actors that understand a story. Their improvs weren't just for comedy sake, they were story motivated which elevated Ducky and Bunny and the film to a level I never could have expected." Roles in the film The duo are first seen at the carnival game Star Adventure as top prizes for three years, until a worker puts Buzz Lightyear in their place. Buzz escapes and Ducky and Bunny immediately find him. Woody decides to take them on their rescue mission to save Forky at the antique store and have them live with Bonnie and the rest of the gang. At the antique store, the duo imagines trying to do many of various things to spook the staff members such as surprise attacks but Buzz rejects these ideas. They steal a key and find Woody and Bo Peep at a machine where they meet Duke Caboom. They accidentally run into Gabby Gabby and her troupe, but they fall out of the store. Woody begs everyone to return to the store, but they were too tired to go back. Bo Peep tells him no and Ducky and Bunny return to the carnival, while Woody returns to the store and Buzz Lightyear returns back to Bonnie's RV. After Woody gave his voice box to Gabby Gabby, they return to help Woody and Gabby Gabby return to Bonnie. Unfortunately, a lost kid is seen crying around the carnival's exit. Ducky and Bunny roll a baseball at Gabby, and the girl spots Gabby Gabby and decides to keep her. Seeing their act in helping Gabby Gabby find a home, Ducky and Bunny decided to stay with their new found friends instead of being with a kid, Bonnie. After Woody's owner and her family return to the carnival, Ducky and Bunny say goodbye to Woody but it would't be a long one as he decided to stay with them instead of returning to Bonnie. With Woody staying with them, Ducky and Bunny begin their new adventure in helping find lost toy new owners with their friends. In a mid-credits scene, Ducky and Bunny help two frogs get out of the top prize spot. In another mid-credits scene, Ducky and Bunny grow to an enormous size and attack the carnival with Bunny using laser eyes and Ducky breathing fire. It is then revealed to only be Ducky and Bunny's imagination. Woody and Bo Peep decide to help other toys in the carnival. Duke Caboom asks Ducky and Bunny if they actually have lazer eyes, to which they are shocked. Trivia *This is the second time Key and Peele are reunited in an animated film after the 2016 Warner Bros/Warner Animation Group film, Storks, where they previously voiced the wolves Alpha and Beta. *While in most promotional material, games, merchandise, and a trailer for the film (which is their debut) the duo are separated, their hands are stitched together in the actual film. *Ducky and Bunny like to imagine scenarios of them coming alive and attacking humans which they call either "The Ol' Plush Rush" or "Winner Winner, Chicken Dinner". The first three are to the antique store owner Margaret, the next to Gabby Gabby to get her kid at the climax of the film by throwing a baseball, and the mid-credit scene was to the carnival game barker. **This may be in reference to Jordan Peele's work as a horror director with films such as Get Out and Us. *In the mid-credits scene where Ducky and Bunny are helping two bored frog toys find new owners, Ducky tells them "Rainbow Connection" (referring to the song from The Muppets by Kermit the Frog) in an attempt to help the two find their way out of the carnival booth, to which Bunny replies "You Mr. Toads wanna take a wild ride with a kid?" (referring to the the the main character from "The Wind in the Willows" segment from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad and the Disney parks attraction "Mr. Toad's Wild Ride") to which the frogs agree to accept the duo's offer. Additionally, Ducky tells them "Leave it to us, Jeremiah", referring to one of the lyrics of the Three Dog Night song, "Joy to the World". Gallery Duckyandbunnytrailer.png Toy Story 4 (69).png Toy Story 4 (73).jpg Toy Story 4 - Ducky and Bunny.jpg Toy Story 4 Ducky and Bunny teaser poster.jpg|Ducky and Bunny Teaser Poster Toy Story 4 Big Game Ad 2.jpg Toy Story 4 French Poster.jpg Toy Story 4 official poster.jpg Bunny Plush.jpg Ducky Plush.jpg Ducky and Bunny Figures.jpg Ducky and Bunny Lego.jpg Bunny Chokkori-San Plush Doll.jpg Ducky Chokkori-San Plush Doll.jpg Toy Story 4 Spanish poster 1.jpg Toy Story 4 Spanish poster 2.jpg Toy Story 4 Bunny POP.jpg Toy Story 4 Ducky POP.jpg TS4 - Ducky & Bunny portrait.jpg Toy Story 4 character poster - Ducky and Bunny.jpg Ws-ducky.png Ws-bunny.png Toy Story 4 Dolby Cinema poster.jpg Toy Story 4 IMAX poster.jpg Toy Story 4 poster 2.jpg Ducky + Bunny - Bio.png|Ducky & Bunny in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Mcdonald39s-toy-story-4-happy-meal-19.jpeg Ducky Bunny DHBM Promo.jpg|Ducky and Bunny promo for Disney Heroes: Battle Mode References pt-br:Patinho e Coelhinho Category:Pixar characters Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story characters Category:Animated characters Category:Character pairs Category:Ducks Category:Rabbits Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Toys Category:Objects Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Heroes: Battle Mode characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney on Ice characters